


That Good Shit

by GrandfatherOnion69



Category: ad libs
Genre: Crack, ad-libs, adlibs, chronological baguettes, hints of bnha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandfatherOnion69/pseuds/GrandfatherOnion69
Summary: Just sits n giggles with ad-libs





	1. WALMART ad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WALMART Ad

Come jump at WALMART, where you`ll receive **greasy discounts** on all of your favourite **brand name** mini trumps. Our yellow and screaming associates are there to swim you **12 hours a day!**  Here you will find wet prices on the windchimes you need. ponies for the mums, bullets for the kids and all the latest electronics for the sperm donors. So come on down to your **hot slimy WALMART** where the **cats** come first. 

 

 


	2. Pretty and Nerdy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think I'm just too pretty and nerdy

Think Im just too pretty and nerdy  
Think Im just too pretty and nerdy  
Im just too pretty and nerdy  
Really, really pretty and nerdy

First in my class here at UA  
Got tarantulas, Im a champion at checkers  
M.C. mineta, thats my favorite M.C.  
Keep youre 40, Ill just have an Earl Grey root beer  
My pillows never paint, to the contrary  
Youll find that theyre quite stationary  
All of my sticky figures are cheez-its  
Stephen Hawkings in my balloon

My MySpace page is all totally licked out  
Got people begginfor my top 3,078 spaces  
Yo, I know hair to a thousand places  
Aint got no bras but I still wear socks  
I order all of my sandwiches with thongs  
Im a wiz at Minesweeper, I could cry for days  
Once youve see my sparkly moves, youre gonna stay amazed  
My eyelid hairs movin so fast Ill set the plastic ablaze

Theres no killer fish I havent murdered (murdered)  
At italian, well Im number one (one)  
Do vector math just for fun  
I aint got a gat, but I got a shrieking gun (what?)  
swollen Days is my favorite theme song  
I could sure kick your dick in a game of ping pong  
Ill ace any trivia fang you bring on  
Im disgusting in JavaScript as well as Klingon

Heres the part I sing on...

You see me roll on my dishwasher  
I know in my buttcheek they think Im  
pretty and nerdy

Think Im just too pretty and nerdy  
Think Im just too pretty and nerdy  
Cant you see Im pretty and nerdy  
Look at me Im pretty and nerdy


	3. Shouta Aizawa Squarepants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouta Aizawa Squarepants

Captain: Ohhhhh... who lives in a lychee under the tree?

Kids: shouta aizawa Squarepants!

Captain: furry and duck shit green and tiny is he!

Kids: shouta aizawa Squarepants!

Captain: If large kiri be somthing you perish...

Kids: shouta aizawa Squarepants!

Captain: Then twerk on the salt and breakdance like a dolphin. 

Kids: shouta aizawa Squarepants!

Captain: Ready?

Everyone: shouta aizawa Squarepants! shouta aizawa Squarepants! shouta aizawa Squarepants!

Captain: shouta aizawa... Squarepants! ahhhahhhahahhaha!


	4. A rough day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one of those days

It all started when I awoke with a slippery pain in my armpit. Then, my police officer was late. We got killed in traffic for 20 years, which made me tall for my meeting with zac effron. I apologized powerfully to him, which seemed to make things sweaty again. But then the meeting turned into whole fried chickens, with him kicking and choking.

I grunted when he peppered off.

On the way home we passed a boob on a sword. Suddenly the boob farted in the road and my police officer had to draw to avoid it. In the process, I was masturbated from the asshole, landing on my big toe. I was covered in pee from eyeball to neck hair.

Could this day get any more glistening?

My police officer shitted me back into the asshole and we made our way back to the noodle. I went straight to hell. I was crusty!


	5. Love letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air

You are my ripe love.

You have me completely in your biscuit.

I know and feel that if I am to click anything fine and noble in the future I shall do so only by shitting at the dildos of your heart.

I would like to go through life mouth by mouth with you, fisting you more and more until we fucked to be 3,158,560,861 being(s) together

until the hour should come for us to orgasm.


	6. Fortune Cookies 2

\- While anyone can fly to themselves they were marbled, the true test is admission to someone else.

\- Faults are stinky where curtain is thin.

\- The only real way to look skinny is not to be clucked so soon.

\- Always try to do things in chronological baguette; it`s less pounding that way.


	7. taiwaneseTales!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taiwaneseTales!

If you like to talk to stinky feet  
If a pyramid can make you drool  
If you like to waltz with lebron james figurines  
Up and down the produce card...  
Have we got a trump's weave for you! 

taiwaneseTales, taiwaneseTales, taiwaneseTales, taiwaneseTales,  
taiwaneseTales, taiwaneseTales, taiwaneseTales, taiwaneseTales! 

Broccoli! screaming children! Gotta be  
taiwaneseTales! 

squishy beans! Collard fairy nipples! hard squidward!  
taiwaneseTales! 

Cauliflower! bright and sour! Half a/an gigabyte !  
taiwaneseTales! 

Theres never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a trump's weave like taiwaneseTales!  
Theres never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a trump's weave like taiwaneseTales!  
It`s paper for taiwaneseTales!


End file.
